Hogwarts and the Ancient Ring of Fire
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: A Stargate is inside Hogwarts, and it brings together the Ancients and the Wizards for the first time, but will this bond be broken by a sudden attack? Three parts, several chapters. Some humor, mostly drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Hogwarts and the Ancient Ring of Fire**

**Summary: A history of the stargate and how it affects the wizard world. Science fiction tale. Crossover between **_**Harry Potter**_** and **_**Stargate:SG1**_**. Rated T for violence and some language. Reviews are widely accepted.**

****A/N: This first part contains the first three chapters, a prologue of sorts. It is the time before the Ancients and the wizards in question colonized this planet. I will provide a description for any chapters I group together. Enjoy…****

Chapter One: A History of Ancients

Great wizards always aided us in the progressing of our technology. By inputting their forces onto certain objects, we learned how to better protect certain objects from such forces that occur naturally. When we perfected the creation of our ring and began manufacturing them in a timely manner, the wizards surely knew what was going on. Our councilmen were sent letters from concerned wizards of their council, and soon enough, they terminated their contract according to one ultimatum: we begin sharing our technology or they stop aiding us. The decision had to be made.

But many years passed. A small set back on another planet caused us to lose valuable time, but we regained the situation within this time. We were able to control the wizards using more words, and because they had not yet liberated the females among them, there were very few remaining to stop us.

Soon, the entire situation was forgotten, and we continued our production of the rings. We had no idea what hit us, however, when we began placing rings closer and closer to their home country. They had liberated their women, and even younger girls were being taught to use their craft. With their power, they easily defeated a small group of our people. Thus the time came for us to decide.

Chapter Two: A History of the Ring of the Wizards

The ring was delivered easily into our home, and the Ancients left with a promise to continue providing us with anything that could make our lives any easier. By this time in our history, we were still slovenly and rather dirty compared to the Higher Power of the Ancients.

Yet we soon realized how cruel they were. Our ring did not work, and we could not discover why. We had not the knowledge nor the ability to maintain such a magnificient piece of equipment.

And so it sat. The Ancients remained in contact very seldom, but when they sent an important message, we knew that they were what we knew them to be: weak cowards. Life was going to end for them and us, and a transporter of some sort was available. It would take members of our high council to a survivable planet outside of our current galaxy. We were not to tell our people what we were planning. And due to the arrogance of our leader, we left our people behind, taking the ring with us.

Chapter Three: Earth

Many of us were sickly before we even reached the planet, but we were happy to be on land once again. We immediately began doing what we could, but the Ancients immediately became very ill. A wife among us was asked to heel them, but she was unable. Whatever struck the Ancients soon fought within us. Many of us lost our lives, leaving a mere ten of us to live on the new planet, called Terra. And we are the ten who influenced the very creation of our people, but in separate entities, fore the Ancients went one way and we another. Our worlds were not together from the start, and this is how it became for the rest of history, until….


	2. Chapter 2

****A/N: This section is the forming of the bridge between the two worlds, and when we come back to "Modern Day". It is the original SG:1 and many of the events in the HP series had not occurred yet (the passing of two particular men). I won't give an exact pinpointing of time, but there is the general idea. Also, I play with point of view here. It begins with Dumbledore, but symbols will symbolize the change in speakers. Also, chapters may signal the change.****

Chapter Four: Modern Day, A Hogwarts Account

The Great Ring has been with the school since its founding. Treated with great respect, it remains within a private room in the dungeons, guarded constantly by charms and the great Severus Snape. So when the day came that the Great Ring opened and travelers appeared, a great uproar occurred.

In my office, I knew nothing of the situation until Professor Snape ran into my door, knocking loudly, forgetting the password in his haste.

"Dumbledore! The Ring is open!" he yelled.

"Go! Bring whoever comes through directly to me!" I yelled also, and his retreating footsteps showed that he had followed my orders. ***

I returned to the dungeon to see four travelers: two men, a woman, and a strange alien with a symbol on his forehead. The travelers were holding Muggle weapons and speaking with American accents. The smallest of the two men was being tortured by magic. He was hanging upside down, and the students were chanting.

"Shall I remove his pants?" a voice sneered. It was Draco Malfoy. I burst into the close circle around him.

"SILENCE!" I screamed. Malfoy put his wand away, causing the traveler to fall. "Get back to your common rooms. Prefects help guide. Go!" I commanded.

"Well, that was a little more than I expected. Thanks for getting us out of that. I'm Jack O'Neill, and this is Dr. Daniel Jackson, Captain Samantha Carter, and Teal'c."

I began walking away. The man had sense enough to follow.

"So…where are we?" Jack O'Neill asked again. He had mumbled it before.

"My superior will inform you of your location, and what we shall do to you," I smirked.

"Not very friendly, eh?" he asked. I stopped.

"If I recall, you have invaded here, correct? Shall I detain you using my abilities? You're lucky you still have your weapons!"

"Fine, sorry," O'Neill whispered. I led them into Dumbledore's office.

"Sir, the travelers."

"Thank you, Professor Snape. You may sit. So, who are you all and why are you here?"

"I am Colonel Jack O'Neill, this is Captain Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c. We're explorers from Earth," O'Neill replied.

"This is Earth. Are you wizards?"

"No, Sir," O'Neill laughed. "We're Americans, well except for Teal'c here."

"I know nothing of other rings here on Earth. How many others are there?"

"I'm afraid that's classified information, but I did not know of another stargate."

"Stargate?" I scoffed.

"Severus, did you have a question?" Dumbledore asked.

"No sir."

"Colonel O'Neill, you used the term 'stargate'. I assume that it allows travelers into other areas of our galaxy?"

"You are correct," O'Neill replied. "Many, many other planets."

"And there is life on these other planets?" he asked. O'Neill nodded. "What about magical beings?"

"I'm not sure," O'Neill whispered.

"Sirs, if I may?" the woman asked. She stepped forward and they let her speak. "There very well may be wizards on other planets. I take that you hide your worlds very carefully and very well."

"We do, Madam, but…history, as it is currently written, holds gaps. If you, sons and daughters of the Ancients, have other relatives on other planets, then surely there are other witches and wizards."

"History? You mean, your people have had this gate for hundreds of years and no one knew?" O'Neill asked.

"Thousands! The Ancients are the only reason we exist here and now."

"If I may," the shorter man stepped forward. "You know of the past how? Are there records available for us to see?"

"No, Dr. Jackson. A great fire destroyed all of the original documents, but books written in response to those documents have told us what they could not," Dumbledore replied.

"If we could look at those…, maybe I could see."

"Wait," O'Neill interrupted. "I need to talk with my superiors. The MALP showed us an empty room, yet we are here on Earth in a castle that is a school? We need to figure out how this happened first."

"Jack, what do you mean? They may hold history that we've never seen before."

"Maybe so, Daniel, but I can't allow this. Dumbledore, you are the headmaster, correct?" O'Neill asked. He nodded. "But you also have a superior?"

"Of course, Colonel O'Neill. Everyone must be led."

"Can we contact our superiors while you contact yours?"

"Do you need the stargate?" Dumbledore asked.

"Please," O'Neill asked. And so we left together, reentering the room of the Great Ring. They quickly had an "outgoing wormhole" as the woman described it, and O'Neill consulted his superiors. While they talked, I plotted…

Chapter Five: The Clashing of the Worlds

The Americans quickly consulted us. They were willing to extend their knowledge to us if we would do the same. I quickly called for meetings and I provided a place for the travelers to stay. Professor Snape, however, expressed deep concern.

"Are you aware that this is the very thing that happened before? The Ancients promised partnership but they only provided pain!" Snape exclaimed.

"We must give them a chance, Professor. You must remember that we too failed the Ancients. That too can happen again, particularly with the attitude you show. They are our guests, Severus. We must treat them well."

Severus did not agree with our methods, and when their weapons fired in the night, his anger mounted.

An unfortunate ghost entered into the woman's chamber, and she in turn shot at him, but she was unable to scare him away. Also, she shot herself in the arm, causing her to require medical attention.

"Dr. Fraiser can help her," O'Neill whispered.

"We have medicine here that can heal her," I promised. After debating with O'Neill alone, she decided to trust us. Snape carefully monitored every moment.***

"General Hammond, I am aware, but…she insisted that it was best. I'm letting her decide," O'Neill said sternly.

"All right," I sighed. "But I want a briefing tomorrow morning as soon as possible. I still don't trust them!"

"They are allies, not enemies, Sir. This I believe."

"Then prove it."***

Our healing worked, and she was at our meetings in the morning. She helped describe the resources they could offer, and with the help from Dr. Jackson, she talked of how our great enemey, Lord Voldemort, could be defeated with their weapons. Many of my allies scoffed, particularly Professor Snape, but I lightly nodded with a smile.

Later in the meeting, we discussed security. Both sides would be protected by the other should anything happen, and both sides promised to keep the other's secrets. We then put everything in writing, signed the Ancients-Descendants Treaty, confirming that our two worlds were one. We then parted and they returned home to spread the news amongst their people. And we did the same. In such a short amount of time, we had combined two worlds, something that was thought to be impossible.

Chapter Six: Time Progresses

The wizards gave us knowledge of their history in later meetings. Daniel ate up every picture and every word. Carter enjoyed hearing about the liberation of their women, and Teal'c and I thoroughly enjoyed hearing of the many wars and battles that occurred throughout their history.

"I can't believe they went unnoticed," Daniel wrote in a report to General Hammond, who replied asking for us to see if they wanted to know more about us and our history. Dumbledore chuckled.

"We've been here too, you know. A witch helped create storms to knock ships of course to allow the discovery of your country. We tried to heal the natives ravaged by Eurupoean diseases. We helped the ships back to England to proclaim their independence, and we watched the rise and fall of the entire world in numerous battles in between. We are your greatest ally, your worst enemy, yet we remain hidden behind invisibility cloaks and charms. We know more than Daniel ever thought about the goings on of Ancient Greece and Rome. Did you know that wizards were involved with the fall of Babylon?"

"Sir, you lost me quite some time ago," I sighed. He chuckled.

"Now the…people of Teal'c, those are some interesting people, yes? I would enjoy knowing more about them, and the other races. Can everything be ready by Christmas?" he asked.

And so we made our first movie, or rather Daniel did. He recorded lectures concerning the Nox, Goa'uld, and the rise and fall of the many system lords. Seeing his hard work made all of us smile, and watching Dumbledore view the tapes gave us all a good laugh. He remained still and silent through all nine hours, commanding that it never stop. He applauded and invited us to feast. We remained, strengthening our bond.***

For Christmas, we held another large feast. We shared stories and everyone had a wonderful time. The only one without a smile was Professor Snape. Jack and his friends were sitting around him joking the entire time, but they shot him weary glances constantly. Once he left to go to the restroom, they spoke about him. I quietly tracked him down to consult him.

"Why are you not enjoying the night, Severus?" I asked.

"I have a bad feeling about them. They tell stories to portray themselves as heroes! Are they? They murdered the leaders of enslaved peoples and ran, not bothering to discover the terrors the chaos brought. They are far from heroes!" he spat in reply.

"You remember the movies from Dr. Jackson. The leaders were slaughtering the people at will. Our American friends did the people much good. They were free again. And our friends sent lower teams to get the worlds in order. They are their people's main line of defense, and ours, so they must be readily available. Do you understand this now?" I questioned. He glanced up cautiously from listening.

"They have done much good, yet they never speak of their mistakes."

"Would you, Severus?"

"No, but…"

"Enough. Enjoy the night, Severus, or do not return to the table," I said sternly. He bowed slightly.

"Good night then, Professor. Tell them a student required my time.

"I will not lie for you."

"But…fine," he whispered, following me to the table. He remained solemn and silent, but his eyes did flicker from speaker to speaker throughout the evening. Then we took to bed, saying goodbyes as they would leave early the next morning. Severus even shook their hands as they dialed home.

"See?" I asked. Severus nodded and went into his private quarters. I merely smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This section has a formal strengthening of the relationship between the SGC and the wizards. Some humor is also thrown in (towards the end. You'll see it). This is the last part, but sequels may come later. For any ideas, PM me.**

Chapter Seven: The First Requirement of Security

A year passed and we remained in contact through letters and such. I was pleased with our status, and it appeared that we made the right choice.

When summer ended and students returned, our friends even helped welcome the first-year students. They helped later in the year with our Halloween prank, and everything appeared perfect…until the first day of November.

Sounds of the gate activating drew Professor Snape, who immediately sounded an alarm, which would also show at Stargate Command in Colorado. They would send support any way they could if we sounded again. We did.

"What is it?" everyone asked.

"Goa'uld," Snape said sternly. Everyone armed themselves as the gate activated again. Through it came more of the evil beings, and we fired stuns and anything we could.

"Have some escaped?" I screamed.

"Yes, Albus!"

"McGonagall, search them our!" I commanded. She took five seventh-years and split them up to search the castle. We continued to fight as the wormhole closed.

"It's opening again!" Severus screamed. SG-1 appeared and shots killed the remaining ones in the room.

"Anymore?" Jack asked. I nodded and Jack had Sam and Daniel help in searching the castle.

After a few hours, we cleared the area, but the SGC had backed up their claim and provided two extra teams to strengthen our security. SG-1 checked the dead and discovered they were rebel Jaffa. Severus looked confused at the announcement, so I personally informed him and others about who rebel Jaffa were.

"Could more attack?" Severus asked, very concerned.

"Teal'c has returned to the SGC to gather his travel gear. He'll be off-world within the next few hours and using his connections to see what triggered the attack. We're hoping it was an accident, maybe a tip gone wrong, but we're assuming that this is a major security threat. They may look like rebel Jaffa, but it could be a ploy to better a system lord or someone who wants to become a system lord," Jack explained. Sam nodded and also stepped forward.

"Teal'c said that he didn't recognize the material used to apply their mark. Usually it is a charred herb that lasts a very long time, and they feel it is permanent due to legends, but theirs come off easily like charcoal. They have no other markings, which could be a good sign. You see, Goa'uld leaders love marking their slaves, claiming their territory through visual and physical signs. The fact that we can't see theirs shows that maybe they are wayward people choosing worlds at random to take over," Sam explained.

"But that will not happen?" Severus asked. Jack and Sam nodded in reassurance: it would not happen. We accepted their judgment and watches as we entered high-security mode. Some students were withdrawn by over-concerned parents, but the rest quietly held in their fears.

Two weeks after we entered this high-security status, Teal'c returned and confirmed that the event was a fluke, but I, along with General Hammond, realized that something more should be done.

Chapter Eight: The Beginning of the Forever

"We want to dedicate this iris to you from the United States of America and the Stargate Command of Colorado. You are now an honorary member of our network of three stargates here on Earth. Your participation in yearly summits would be gladly accepted, and the formation of SG teams using talented students would be gladly appreciated. We are honored to include you as a name on our list of allies," General Hammond smiled. In his formal speech, he unveiled the project that had kept me from my dungeons for nearly three weeks.

"Beautiful!" Albus called. We all clapped excitedly, but I held mine inside. Investigations had ended over our little 'security threat', throwing my name from the list of suspects once and for all. Thanks to renegade Russian spies, I had attempted to end this little social experiment, but I failed miserably. No one noticed as we entered the Great Hall for our celebration feast. The iris remained closed as a few students who had already graduated toured the control room where they would learn to operate the gate and monitor our status throughout the night. I wanted badly to be a part of it, but I was denied because of my current positions.

"Severus Snape, it is a pleasure. You are a…wonderful wizard. I've seen videos of you from the team. If I ever find the ability to use a wand, I want to duel with you one day," a young cadet smiled, shaking my hand violently.

"Yes…a pleasure," I mumbled, finding Albus in the crowd. "Do I have to move my entire classroom and private office?" I asked sternly.

"I'm afraid so," he replied. "We'll have to move personnel into those rooms. Severus, we would never inconvenience you in any unnecessary ways."

"You have completed that already. Albus, if you were not one of my greatest friends, I would consider resigning this instant!"

"But if you did, then no one could save you from the investigation."

"What investigation?" I spat.

"I know of your adventures, and so do a few members of my superior groups. I am calling it a safety test, but they say otherwise. If you resign now, you'll prove yourself to be guilt and will be thrown into Azkaban," Albus smirked. "Severus? Try not to make an ass of yourself in front of your guests tonight. Stick with me and I will say nothing."

"Thank you, Sir, and…the dungeons smelled horrible, made it impossible for me to complete my midnight rendezvous with my numerous female partners."

"What female partners?"***

Severus became great friends with my decedents, once everything cleared with his investigation. He and Teal'c became rather good friends, standing together in dark corners during feasts and summits. Dumbledore and Jack became close friends, and Sam found Professor McGonagall a good confidant. Daniel would mingle all over, but he found love again in one of my great-great-great-great-great-great granddaughters and they were married, locking the bond between their civilizations forever. Now that I see the good of a relationship between Ancients and Wizards, I can see why we first recruited them to aid in our technological advancing: they are very capable and understanding. And though challenges have risen that the Wizards could not possible grapple with, they have still been worthy, providing their knowledge and vast abilities whenever asked.

This has been the story of how the Ancient Ring of Fire, though millennia old, can still bring together many civilizations.

**Endnote: I hope you find the time to leave a review. It is always nice to hear feedback, no matter how brief. Even a 'good' in all lowercase, no punctuation is enough to make a writer feel good about their work. Consider it here, now, and every time you read a fanfic!**


End file.
